From Celia's Eyes
by ducky8
Summary: Slytherin and Griffinodr - two deadly enemies, yet two forbidden lovers. read on, as Celia discovers her love for the forbidden one, and he begins to think about her a bit differently... R&R PLEEZ!


Title: From Celia's Eyes  
  
  
  
Summary: is it possible for a Slytherin to love a Griffindor? No, it cant be. Slytherins are supposed to be evil. Hated people. Griffindors are the nice ones. But it's happened, and now Celia cant stop thinking about the forbidden one…  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: jk rowling owns most of the characters etc.  
  
  
  
Authors Note: hiya. Pleez r&r this. My idea came from a story I 4get the name of! Its by…J.L. Matthews, or sumthing like that. Neway, read his story/ies, ther reli good. His idea woz, r all slytherins bad? No, ther not. so pleez read my story. oh, btw, Cel, is pronounced Seal.  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Doubts  
  
  
  
Celia waved to her dad from the Hogwarts Express. 'Bye Dad,' she called half-heartedly.  
  
  
  
Mr. Ross grunted. 'See you next year,' he said, then turned and walked away. Celia grinned to herself and sighed deeply, as she sunk happily into her chair. Finally, she had gotten rid of him. Her dad had never liked her much, and she had never got on with him. They only stuck it together for Celia's mum's sake. Then, when Celia's mum had died…well, her and her dad had grown even more apart.  
  
  
  
But now Celia was at another year of Hogwarts. She smiled to herself. More mischief, more magic, more… Celia's smile faded. She'd forgotten. How could she have forgotten? More Draco. Somehow she had managed to forget about him over the long and tedious summer, but now, sitting nervously on the Hogwarts express, as the train pulled away from the station, it all came back to her. Draco Malfoy … her boyfriend. Celia shuddered. She knew she had liked him once… but not anymore. She was too much of a softie to break up with him though.  
  
  
  
Celia hit herself on the head. Why didn't she love Draco anymore? He was perfect for her. All the other Slytherin girls said she was lucky to have him. He was very popular. That is, amongst the Slytherins. Even her dad approved, and that was saying something.  
  
  
  
Before Celia had any more time to ponder over this, her best friend, Starlet, walked in. She ran up and hugged her. 'Yeah…nice…to see…you…too…starlet…now…let go…of me…I can't…breathe…' Starlet backed off and Celia drew in a deep breath.  
  
  
  
Starlet giggled. She was a very…giggly girl. 'Sorry, Cel, but I've missed you, girl!'  
  
  
  
Celia laughed, happily forgetting all about Draco, once more. She and Starlet sat down in their usual compartment together, and talked for ages. Mostly about Starlet's annoying little sister, Abby. Two years old, and her first word was clown, which was often pointed at Starlet.  
  
  
  
Just as Starlet was describing all the tiny details of the little annoyances her sister had, a familiar musky smell entered the compartment. Celia looked up at the figure and gulped. 'Hi Draco,' she said trying to sound enthusiastic.  
  
  
  
Draco grinned, and pulled Celia up on her feet and into a hug. 'Hiya, my one and only,' he joked. Inside, Celia scoffed at Draco's bad jokes. 'Missed me?' he asked smiling.  
  
  
  
Celia put on her best Barbie smile (a/n: those of you who know me will know that a Barbie smile is when your pretending to smile, a fake smile) and said, 'You know I did, Hun,' and kissed him lightly on the cheek.  
  
  
  
Starlet coughed loudly. 'Um, hi Draco,' she said tartly, standing up. Celia hid a smile. Starlet and Draco would be perfect together. Well, as far as Celia was concerned, she could have him.  
  
  
  
Draco and Starlet were always flirting, and it used to get on Celia's nerves, but it didn't any more. Now she was wishing that Draco would take the flirting a step further, dump her and go for Starlet. She didn't care. Celia just wanted out. But…she still didn't know why…  
  
  
  
'Uh, hello? Celia?' Draco waved a hand in front of his girlfriend's face.  
  
  
  
Celia shook her head and managed a laugh. 'Oh, sorry Draco, I was just daydreaming.'  
  
  
  
'God, you and your daydreaming, eh?' said Draco grinning. God Celia hated him. She smiled pathetically.  
  
  
  
'We're nearly there, so you'd better get ready doll.' Draco winked. 'I'd better leave you gals in peace, eh?' he said as he smacked Celia's ass and left the compartment. As soon as he'd gone Starlet burst into chatter. Celia let her ramble on about how great and handsome Draco was while Celia formed a plan of how she would kill the cheesy bastard.  
  
  
  
Draco came back in a while later. 'You ready?' he asked, already in the compartment. Soon after Draco had come in, a small group followed him. As soon as they walked through the door, Celia rolled her eyes. Great.  
  
  
  
'What are you doing here, Potter?' spat Draco. Even if she hated him, Celia still admired his… stubbornness.  
  
  
  
Harry Potter stood in the doorway folding his arms. He glanced at Celia then looked straight into Draco's eyes. 'Free country,' he said smiling. 'But sorry, I didn't realise you were having a threesome. Oh, and with your girlfriend and your girlfriend's best friend as well! I'll leave you in peace, shall I?' Behind Harry, Ron and Hermione smiled.  
  
  
  
'Yeah, and why don't you get back to yours, with the red head and the mudblood?' growled Celia.  
  
  
  
Harry looked at her. 'Ha ha,' he said yawning.  
  
  
  
Ron stepped out. 'Didn't know you had to get your girlfriend to insult us these days, Malfoy.'  
  
  
  
'You shut it!' Malfoy said angrily. He glanced at Celia. She knew she was in trouble.  
  
  
  
'Well, would love to hang around, you know, but we must get going. Hogwarts calls,' said Hermione, and swiftly, she pushed her boys on through the compartment and out the other door.  
  
  
  
Draco turned to Celia and literally growled at her. Celia rolled her eyes and walked straight past him and off the train. He tried to run after her, but there were way too many people. Never mind. I'll get her later, thought Draco, smirking.  
  
  
  
At the feast that night, Celia, Starlet, and their other friends sat down at the Slytherin table, all sharing what had happened over the summer. Then Professor McGonagall stood up, and the sorting began.  
  
  
  
As each new person was put in each house, all the Slytherins cheered for the new ones, and booed for the new Griffindors.  
  
  
  
'BOO!' shouted Malfoy, looking directly at Harry, as Jane Oszy was put into Griffindor. Harry stared deadly at Draco.  
  
  
  
'Yeah, same to you, Malfoy,' he said, then turned back round to his table, shaking hands with Jane as she stared goggly-eyed at his scar.  
  
  
  
Celia looked down the table at Draco anxiously. He still hadn't said anything about earlier. Suddenly, her hopes rose. What if her dumped her? She grinned to herself. That way, she would be free of him, wouldn't feel guilty of dumping him, and he would be happy that he would be the dumper.  
  
  
  
'What do you look so happy about,' asked Starlet. Celia looked at her and shook her head. 'Fine then, don't tell me,' Starlet said grumpily, and turned back to what Muffy was saying. Celia was too excited to worry about her best friend. If she could get Malfoy to dump her…but how?  
  
  
  
That evening, Celia paced around in the Slytherin common room, waiting for Draco. Where was he?  
  
'You waiting for Draco?' smirked Starlet.  
  
Celia decided to play along. 'Who else?' she said grinned. Starlet shook her head laughing. Just then, Draco stumbled through the THINGY laughing his head off, with Crabbe and Goyle following close behind. Celia sighed. She didn't particularly like Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
  
  
'Did you see their faces?' laughed Draco. Celia walked up to him suspiciously.  
  
  
  
'See who's faces?' she asked.  
  
  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. 'The Griffindors! Who else would we turn pink and fluffy…' and with that Malfoy went hysterical and rolled around on the floor. All the other Slytherins were gathered round, and were congratulating Draco on his great prank. But Celia just stood there.  
  
  
  
They didn't deserve that, she thought. They've done nothing to us. But no, we always have to strike first, don't we. She sighed and walked away. Draco stood up. 'Where do you think you're going?' he called after her.  
  
  
  
'Bed,' she shouted back.  
  
  
  
'But I need to talk to you,' shouted Draco innocently. Yeah right, scoffed Celia. He needed to shout at her and tell her off for making him look bad in front of Potter. And, yes; he'd probably hit her. So no way was she ever going to be on her own with him again.  
  
  
  
'Sorry, Draco, Hun. I'm tired. Goodnight,' she called, and ran up to her dormitory. Safe from Malfoy at last.  
  
  
  
Celia shut her curtains and got in tightly under her covers. When she was all tucked up, she began to think. She did like Draco. He was funny, handsome, and clever. What wasn't to like? She was really lucky to have him. Well, that's what everyone else said.  
  
  
  
But there was something lurking at the back of her mind. She couldn't tell what it was, but…there was something there that was stopping Celia from loving Malfoy. She needed to know what it was. But…  
  
  
  
Celia yawned. She was too tired now. She'd think about it in the morning, so she rolled over, and slowly closed her eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: hope you liked it, first chapter! ( please r&r. I feel inspired, and hopefully, this story will be better than my other ones! Do not let them ruin what we have here. Just becus my other ones were crappy…have faith!!  
  
Thanx,  
  
~Heva 


End file.
